


Breath

by Faru



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faru/pseuds/Faru
Summary: Kaito is tired, and breathing has somehow turned into a very difficult task.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Kudos: 42





	Breath

They wouldn't get it.

The whole world thought of Kaito kid as this unreachable, flawless God, One that could do everything possible with just the snap of his fingers.  
For them, he was perfect, a free spirit, a phantom that disappeared under the moonlight.  
But he was not.  
He was a human, a teenager, a person.  
A very damaged one. 

  
It just happened One day. He came home after a heist that had gone pretty well, But the moment his feet's touched the empty house, he crumbled and felt the something creeping up into his system. Unable to move or breath correctly, he couldn't grasp for the poker face he always had on, and his real feelings flooded everywhere, getting the worst of him.

Those hidden preoccupations, those bugging thoughts, those unfounded insecurities, everything on his mind just wanted to drag him into the depths and leave him there to drown.   
It was The turmoil of feelings on his mind, the sadness, fear and regrets, that came to eat his brain and his respiratory system clutching his throat and squeezing his heart, he felt the tears fell, cold in his cheeks wetting the flor and his sleeves.

For God knows how long, he just laid there in the hallway floor before he could breath again before his legs respond to his orders, and his hands had to stop burying his own nails on his flesh.  
He slowly stood up, recovering his functions, whipping away the tears, and made his way to his bed.

It was the first time his lifestyle came back to kick him in the guts, looking for the feelings he claimed had buried, adding one more problem to the pile, himself.   
It happened a couple of times after that, every time his throat will close, and his brain wouldn't respond to rationality. Sometimes it was harder to control; sometimes he would cry silently on his bed till he fell asleep, most of the time he'd get a glass of water first before let himself drown in his bed without a sound, just endless nights looking at the ceiling.   
But there was no single time.   
When during a panic attack, he wouldn't hear a voice, screaming deep in his heart, calling, hoping for someone to find him.   
Someone to just touch his shoulder and say "everything will be all right" because he wants to say so himself, but the words wouldn't come out, and eventually when they managed to get out, he didn't trust that small broken voice he heard saying them.

  
That's what they wouldn't get.  
He needed someone too he was a teenager, he was a human, But a human far too damage to ask for help.

  
And Then the day came,   
That day he felt his heart racing the wrong way while going home, he knew the familiar feeling ripping his insides already, he knew things were not okay, and still, Kaito didn't expect this at all.

He opened the front door, and his troubled heart stopped dead in a moment just to felt it drawn at the next.

Sitting on his couch, with the withe top hat on her hands and a sad smile on her face was his childhood friend, Her eyes were very kind, and had this little shine that told him she wasn't mad, but oh how he wished to see them angry rather than them craked with sadness.

  
His knees were giving in faster than usual.

  
"I didn't come here to attack you" she informed with her soft tone before locking eyes with the shocked teenager before her "I have known you for far too long to think you don't have a good reason," she said moving the hat and the monocle to her side to stand up.

Still, she didn't have enough strength to do so and fell again in the sofa "i-i just" she began while a couple of tears rolled down her face. "if you are not ready to tell me your reasons, then please explain me, why didn't you tell me?!" she exclaimed while her voice broke "why a-are you keeping me out of your life?!"

  
He wanted to be strong, to stand up and talk to her like she deserved, give her all the answers she needed, but panic was not merciful, and his throat tightened before he could begin.

  
"A-Ao" he tried while his breathing became quick and unsteady. "A-Aoko i-i couldn't- i-i-i'm" it was hard, his vision became blurry with tears, he finally fell after a few trembling steps, he chocked in all the words the man wanted to say, all the emotions that have been chasing him for so long. And then everything tried to turn black, but Kaito still could see the silhouette of his friend reaching up to him "i-I'm s-sorr-rry" he sobbed trying to put some words on his mouth, angry at the fact that it wouldn't obey him.

  
"Shh Kaito what's wrong,?" she asked once she was by his side.  
"breath Kaito, please do it for me" pleaded the girl shocked by the state of the man before her. She never saw him cry before, so watching him destroyed trying so desperately to hold himself together was something she never expected to see, nor she ever wanted to. 

  
"Kaito look at me just breathe, here with me 2 in's... 2 hold's...2 out's," said the woman while holding his face to make eye contact, doing the process with him.  
She had found him, and the girl was still there, holding him, guiding him like the light he always thought she was, and that alone was enough to help Kaito's breath become healthy again. 

  
Once all of his body responded to his orders once more, Aoko threw her arms around his neck.  
"Kaito, please tell me this is the first time something like this happened, tell me that I never let you suffer alone please" he didn't respond, silently answering the girl's worries. She hugged the boy tighter until he was able to give a proper answer.

  
"I-i was afraid, so so afraid that you could leave me for being the man you hate, for ruining your family, and our friendship" he started.  
"if I told you this happened, eventually you would have found out why, and then I would completely lose you, and I couldn't, I can't do that" he was still trembling a bit "I can't go on without you."   
She heard him talk while gently stroking his hair, trying to calm him down.

  
"You are so dumb," aoko said, looking at him. "you should know that I could get mad, but I could never hate you, Bakaito" she then leant in and kissed his forehead, a tender smile formed on her lips, and that made Kaito's heart rest easy.  
He stared at her wide-eyed but hugged her as if his life depended on it.   
"Everything will be ok Kaito, I promise" he cried on her shoulder happy that his nightmares had now vanished on her words "and I promise I'll be here the whole time," she said into his hair.

  
And he suddenly felt a little bit less damage.  
He could finally take a breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this :3


End file.
